taboofandomcom-20200222-history
Scroobius Pip
|Image=Cast Infobox - Scroobius Pip.jpg |Birth=August 3rd, 1981 |Portrays=French Bill }} is an English actor portraying French Bill in the BBC One and FX original drama Taboo. Biography Scroobius Pip appears as French Bill, an assistant to Atticus, in the eight-part historical fiction series Taboo (2017) on BBC One and FX. David Meads, known professionally as Scroobius Pip, is an English spoken word poet and hip hop recording artist from Stanford-le-Hope, Essex. He first gained prominence as one-half of hip-hop duo Dan le Sac Vs Scroobius Pip sparked by their debut single 'Thou Shalt Always Kill'. Scroobius Pip runs his own label Speech Development Records and also hosted the award-winning weekly radio show The Beatdown on XFM. Currently, runs/hosts a weekly podcast called the Distraction Pieces Podcast and in August 2016 released a book of the same name. He is a regular guest on Soccer AM and a supporter of Millwall Football Club. When a teenager punk ignited Scroobius Pip's passion for music, inspiring him to buy a guitar and form various bands with his friends. His musical tastes quickly grew to encompass hip-hop, jazz and any other genre that caught his attention and he became hooked on the lyrical talents of spoken word artists Gil Scott-Heron, Sage Francis and Saul Williams. It was their poetic mix of styles and genres that encouraged him to leave his bands and go it alone, the idea of having no one to rely on or blame other than himself an appealing challenge. He adopted a pseudonym from Edward Lear's poem 'The Scroobious Pip' and in 2002 whilst working in HMV made the decision to start saving his writing. In an interview with Beatdom, he later explained the reason behind his name: "I loved the story. It's about a creature that doesn't know what it is ...By the end the poem he realises that he is simply The Scroobious Pip. He doesn't fit into any one category and can just be his own creature." When he had written a full spoken word set and saved enough money to live for a year without income, he quit his job and toured the country living in a 1987 Toyota Space Cruiser. Seeking out gig listings for each new town he visited, he turned up and performed his set to the fans queuing outside, with mixed results. After a few months crossing the country Scroobius Pip moved back home and decided to focus on London and Essex, attending four or five spoken word shows, open mic nights or poetry slams each week – anywhere that would let him perform. Various producers discovered Pip this way and expressed a desire to work with him, but it was the beats of former HMV colleague Dan le Sac that captured his attention and led to the formation of Dan le Sac Vs Scroobius Pip, a collaboration that propelled Scroobius Pip into mainstream awareness thanks to their breakthrough debut 'Thou Shalt Always Kill'. Scroobius Pip on Wikipedia.org References Category:Season 1 Actors